Cimmy Neutron
by superlc529
Summary: What happens when a visitor from the future visits Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby? Read and Find out. Another One Shot


CIMMY NEUTRON

Jimmy was in his lab typing on his big computer when he heard a noise coming from the back of his lab. He knew that he hadn't let in Sheen, Carl, Cindy or Libby in his lab. He heard more noises so he jumped from his seat and tip-toed to the back of his lab where he heard the noise.

"Hello?," Jimmy asked calling out hoping it wasn't one of his friends pulling a practical joke.

"Hi!," a girl said jumping out from some science equipment.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Jimmy yelled holding his hand on his chest from shock.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Cimmy spelled with a "C"," she said introducing herself.

"I'm Jimmy... Jimmy Neutron," Jimmy said and shook her hand. He took a breath and continued talking, "Just outta' curiosity, how did you get in my lab?".

"That's gonna' be a little hard to explain," Cimmy answered.

"Try me," Jimmy answered and started to walk back to his big computer with Cimmy trailing behind.

"Well as you probably know you didn't let me in," Cimmy responded. She smiled and when Jimmy looked at her it's like she looked familiar to him. She had her hair up in a pony tail like Cindy, except she had brown hair like Jimmy but she had green eyes just like Cindy. Her tee-shirt was a lime green, she wore jeans like Jimmy, and had shoes like Cindy.

Jimmy stopped looking at her and finally responded, "Uh yeah, right. So how did you get in here?".

"I... uh... well it's really hard to explain. That is without telling you who I am," she responded.

"Fine then just tell me who you are," Jimmy said not seeing any problem with that.

"I didn't want to say anything, but I guess I have to in order to help... oh but I don't want to shock you," Cimmy answered about to reveal who she was but then hesitated.

"You won't shock me... Cimmy right?," Jimmy answered and made sure he had her name correct.

"Then maybe you should sit down," Cimmy said and Jimmy sat as she continued, "I'm... uh... maybe it would just be easier if I told you my whole name." Jimmy nodded agreeing if that's what she wanted and Cimmy continued by saying her whole name, "My whole name is Cimberly Cynthia Neutron." Jimmy widened his eyes and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?," she said helping him up.

"Did you just say that your last name was Neutron?," Jimmy asked making sure he heard her right and when she nodded he had his question answered. Then he continued trying to think of a rational explanation after all he is a scientist.

"Well are you a long lost cousin?," Jimmy asked.

"No," she responded.

"Are you a sister that my parents hid from me for about ten years?," Jimmy asked running out of ideas.

"No, maybe it would be faster if I just told you, oh and you're right about me being ten. I'm... your daughter from twenty-five years in the future," Cimmy answered. Jimmy stood completely motionless with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

"Did you s-s-say my daughter?!," Jimmy asked and she nodded.

"I told you I didn't want to shock you," Cimmy said.

"No no it's all right Cimmy. If I didn't already know... is Cindy your mom?," Jimmy asked as if he already knew.

"Yeah," Cimmy answered.

"Well why did you come here?," Jimmy asked hoping nothing was wrong in the future.

"I came here because you and mom are going through marital problems because the name Betty Quinlin came up in one of your conversations at dinner," Cimmy explained, "Mom always never liked her and when you started talking about her in a flirty kind of tone she got mad and hasn't talked to you for almost three days now."

"Betty? You mean to tell me that Cindy was jealous of Betty?," Jimmy asked.

"Uh-huh," Cimmy replied.

"So you came here to make sure that conversation never takes place so that Cindy and I will remain happy," Jimmy responded trying to square things out.

"Yeah, that's why," Cimmy confirmed.

"Well then I guess you can go home because I made a mental note of it, and it won't happen," Jimmy said pushing Cimmy along out the door. They had walked up to the clubhouse through their conversation.

"Actually there was something else," Cimmy said.

"Oh? Is anything bad gonna' happen?," Jimmy asked worried.

"No, I just want to see mom when she was younger as well as Uncle Sheen, Aunt Libby, and Uncle Carl... oh and Grandma Judy and Grandpa Hugh if there's time to see them," Cimmy said happily walking out the door when Jimmy stopped her.

"You mean all you want to do is see Cindy... did you say Uncle Sheen, Aunt Libby, and Uncle Carl?," Jimmy said then realized what she said.

"Yeah, why?," Cimmy asked.

"Nothing, I just never heard anybody talk about them like that. By the way do Libby and Sheen get married?," Jimmy asked really interested in the future.

"Yeah they got married and Carl now owns the Candy Bar but he's still single. Oh and dad between you and me I think he likes Grandma Judy," Cimmy asked and added a giggle.

Jimmy and Cimmy looked at each other and said in unison, "Ewwwwww."

Then it hit Jimmy, "Did you just call me "dad"?," Jimmy asked never been called that before.

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm so used to it," Cimmy apologized.

"That's okay but if you want to see everybody in this time period you can't call Cindy and I "mom and dad" or call Sheen, Libby, and Carl "aunt or uncle", and if you see my parents you definitely can't say, "grandma and grandpa"," Jimmy said realizing that that might cause chaos.

"Okay d... uh Jimmy. I'll try and control myself. Maybe I should practice before I meet them," Cimmy said and stopped herself from saying dad and walking outside.

"Yeah, just a second. GODDARD COME HERE BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!," Jimmy yelled for his dog.

"Goddard's coming? Cool!," Cimmy said.

"Do I still have Goddard when I'm thirty-five?," Jimmy asked worried that he didn't have his favorite pet in the future.

"Yeah of course you do. It's just that in the future he's really rusted and I've always wanted to see what he was like in the prime of his life," Cimmy answered. Right after she answered Goddard came trotting in and immediately started licking Cimmy on the cheek.

"Why did you... ha... want Goddard to come over for?," Cimmy asked with a laugh.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Jimmy said took a pause and continued, "Goddard I want you to show Cimmy here pictures of Cindy, Sheen, Libby, Carl, and my parents to see what she says when she sees them."

When Goddard showed a picture Cimmy responded, "Cindy... uh... Sheen, Libby, Carl, Judy, and Hugh."

"Excellent Cimmy. Thanks Goddard. Come on Cimmy let's go," Jimmy said and walked out the door with his future daughter following him.

"Hey Jimmy how do you know where they are?," Cimmy asked jogging a little bit to catch up with Jimmy.

"I'm headed to our hangout the Candy Bar. They're usually there," Jimmy answered.

"Oh it just occurred to me Jimmy. Who are you gonna' say I am?," Cimmy asked. Jimmy stopped in his tracks but Cimmy kept going until she realized that her future dad had stopped and walked over to where he stood.

"Oh yeah. I didn't even think of that and I'm supposed to be a genius," Jimmy said and made a little joke and continued, "By the way are you a genius?".

"Sorry I'm not a genius but I am very intelligent," Cimmy answered.

"There's no need to apologize I was just wondering. Back on the subject of who we're gonna' say you are, I could say that you're a third cousin of mine," Jimmy answered and Cimmy agreed with a nod of her head that that was a good idea.

Time passed and they were outside the Candy Bar ready to go inside. They took Jimmy's hovercar and Cimmy enjoyed every minute of it. Jimmy went in first followed by Cimmy.

"Hey Jimmy over here!!!!!," Sheen yelled waving to his friend. Carl, Libby, and Cindy were sitting at the booth too just like Jimmy had thought. Cimmy trailed behind Jimmy not saying a word.

"Who's your friend?," Libby asked finally seeing Cimmy behind him.

"Oh, this is my third cousin Cimmy. She's only in town for a day so I figured I could show her some sites and introduce her to my best friends," Jimmy said introducing Cimmy to his friends the way they had planned.

"Hi nice to meet you. I'm Libby, that's Sheen, Cindy, and Carl," Libby said introducing everybody.

Making conversation since there was pure silence Carl asked, "So do you spell your name with a K?".

"Actually I spell my name with a C. It was an idea of my mom's," Cimmy explained. They sat down and not another word was said until Libby suggested something.

"So Jimmy did you show your cousin your lab?," Libby asked tired of the silence.

"Oh yeah I did and you liked it didn't you?," Jimmy said and asked.

"Yeah it was really cool. I loved all his inventions," Cimmy said trying to keep a conversation going.

"Say do you wanna' go back there? We haven't been there in a few days," Cindy asked and said.

"Sure, Jimmy?," Cimmy said and asked.

"Why not? Come on guys," Jimmy said and led the way to his hovercar.

Everybody got in the hovercar without saying a word with the exception of Sheen. "So Cimmy what brought you here to Retroville except your cousin Jimmy?," Sheen asked.

"Well I wanted to meet his famous friends," Cimmy answered.

"Famous? What do you mean famous?," Cindy asked.

"I meant that I heard so much about you guys that you seemed famous to me," Cimmy explained. They arrived in front of Jimmy's clubhouse and everyone got out.

While Sheen, Libby, and Cindy were talking to Cimmy on the side Carl started talking to Jimmy, "Hey Jimmy your cousin's nice."

"Thanks Carl. Well we better get in the lab," Jimmy said and hurried over to the door.

"Hey Jimmy," Cimmy whispered to Jimmy before he plucked a hair, "I think mom's getting suspicious."

"You mean Cindy don't you?," Jimmy asked correcting her.

"Oh yeah sorry. Well I think she might be figuring out that we're not cousins," Cimmy said worried.

"Don't worry I don't think she'd figure out your true identity unless we said something... uh I'm just wondering since my lab opens from my DNA, does yours work on this?," Jimmy assured her and then asked.

"No, it only works on your DNA. But in the future you modify it so that it let's mom and I in with our DNA," Cimmy answered.

"What do you think they're whispering about?," Sheen asked to the rest of the gang. They were standing away from them so that Jimmy could get in his lab with privacy.

"I don't know but do you realize that they're not acting like cousins?," Cindy asked.

"What do you mean Cindy? They even look like each other," Libby answered.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Cindy said realizing that that idea was ludicrous. Jimmy opened the door to his clubhouse and then everybody walked in, but they didn't head down to the lab.

"Hey Jimmy do you wanna' here something funny?," Libby asked.

"Sure," Jimmy answered.

"Cindy thought that you two weren't cousins and you were something else until I explained to her that you guys even looked like each other and if you weren't cousins what else could you two be right?," Libby said and asked in a joke. Jimmy and Cimmy smiled and nodded their heads agreeing with whatever she said because Libby helped Cindy out of her suspicions. After Libby said her joke they headed down to Jimmy's lab.

"Hey Jimmy your cousins nice," Carl said again.

"Carl why do you keep on saying that?," Jimmy asked in wonder. Libby, Sheen, Cindy, Jimmy, and Cimmy looked at him wondering the same thing, even though Jimmy was the only one that heard him say it the first time.

"Uh... well I was just wondering... is your cousin seeing anybody?," Carl hesitated and then just blurted out.

"Say what?," Jimmy asked not believing what he was hearing.

"I kinda' like her and I was wondering if she has a boyfriend because I kinda' would want to go out with her," Carl said gathering up the courage he had to say what was on his mind.

"Good for you Carl," Libby said happy he liked someone other than Jimmy's mom. Cindy and Sheen gave him a nod that said "good for you". Everybody was happy for Carl except Jimmy. You know how fathers get when a boy wants to take out his daughter on a date. Jimmy's parental instincts were kicking in.

"You wanna' go out with Cimmy? Right?," Jimmy asked in a rhetorical question even though Carl responded with a nod of his head.

"I don't think so Carl," Jimmy said trying to let his best friend down as easily as he could.

"Jimmy what's the big deal if he went out with Cimmy?," Libby asked and put her hand on Carl's shoulder.

"He just can't!!!," Jimmy yelled his parental instincts were coming out stronger than ever.

"Geez Jimmy you're acting like you're her father or something," Sheen said with a laugh.

"No Sheen I think the reason he doesn't want Cimmy going out with Carl is because she's not his cousin at all...," Cindy started to say. Jimmy and Cimmy looked worried wondering if she had figured it out until Cindy finished what she was thinking.

"... I think Jimmy is her boyfriend and he didn't want to tell us!," Cindy said in a jealousy tone.

Cimmy and Jimmy had a look of disgust on their face looked at each other and again in unison said, "Ewwwwwwww!!!!!! That's just wrong!".

"You mean you're not her boyfriend?," Sheen asked.

"I don't think so," Jimmy said with a laugh.

"Well then maybe you should tell us who she really is," Carl suggested. Cimmy and Jimmy looked at each other wondering if they should.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Cimmy said.

"Try us," Libby, Sheen, Carl, and Cindy said in unison.

"Maybe it can be explained in our conversation between Cimmy and I," Jimmy said positive that they were going to go into shock if he told them straight out.

"Go on Neutron," Cindy said a little agitated.

"Cimmy go on and call me what you usually do," Jimmy said thinking that would be the best way to explain it.

"Okay. Well what do you wanna' talk about... dad?," Cimmy asked. When she said "dad" everyone but Cimmy and Jimmy's eyes widened.

"Did you just call Jimmy dad?," Cindy asked and getting a little tired of nodding yes she did it anyway.

"How could she be Jimmy's daughter if she's ten like us?," Sheen asked.

"Because she's from the future... moron," Libby said.

"Well how am I supposed to know that?," Sheen asked.

"Sheen how do you think?," Libby asked.

"Oh," Sheen replied realizing that there was no other way that could be.

"If I didn't know am I your mom?," Cindy asked and once again Cimmy nodded. Cindy then stood motionless just like Jimmy did when he found out about Cimmy.

"Well why did you travel here? Is something bad gonna' happen?," Libby asked.

"Oh it's okay. Cimmy already told me what the problem was and it's all straightened out. The only reason she stayed a little longer was because she wanted to see everybody at her age. Except she wanted to see my parents but I don't think it's a good idea," Jimmy answered and explained.

"Well what was the crisis?," Sheen wondered.

"All it was was that in the future there were marital problems between Cindy and I because I brought something up from our childhood," Jimmy said.

"What'd you bring up?," Cindy asked with her arms folded. When Cindy folded her arms nobody noticed that Cimmy was starting to fade.

"Not what? Who? I brought up Betty Quinlin," Jimmy said starting in argument with Cindy. Cimmy started to fade even more.

"Mom, dad, stop arguing!," Cimmy said trying to save herself. When they realized she was fading they stopped arguing but she still stayed faded.

"Sorry Cimmy I didn't realize it was making you fade. Well we stopped arguing why aren't you coming back to normal?," Cindy asked worried.

"I don't know," Cimmy said even more worried than anybody in the lab.

"Maybe you guys have to make up," Libby suggested.

"Okay, yeah maybe that's it. I'm sorry Cindy," Jimmy said.

"I'm sorry Jimmy," Cindy answered. It still wasn't enough Cimmy was fading.

"Cimmy is there anything you're not telling us?," Sheen asked worried. Everyone in the lab was getting really worried.

"I don't think so... unless. Carl quick what's today?," Cimmy asked in an idea.

"The twenty-ninth," Carl answered.

"Of what month?," Cimmy asked in impatience.

"Oh right, uh... May," Carl replied.

"Does that day mean anything?," Libby asked.

"Of course! That's it! That was the day that my mom and dad kissed for the first time that they really meant it!!," Cimmy replied starting to fade even more.

"You mean Jimmy and I have to kiss otherwise you'll be wiped out of existence?," Cindy asked worried for her future daughter.

"Yeah but you gotta' mean it! If you only kiss because I tell you to, I'll disappear," Cimmy explained. Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other then at Cimmy. If they didn't do something she'd be erased from existence. Just as Cimmy was almost transparent Cindy leaned into Jimmy and they kissed for the REAL first time. Libby, Sheen, and Carl looked at them like they were saying "finally". Apparently they really meant it, because even though it lasted for about five seconds Cimmy stopped fading and went back to her full form.

"Thanks guys!," Cimmy said and hugged her future mom and dad. Sheen, Carl, and Libby joined in the hug for a great big wonderful group hug.

"My mom and dad are growing up," Cimmy said in a little joke among family.

"Maybe you should head back to your own time," Jimmy said then stopped and continued with a puzzled face, "That reminds me, I know you time traveled here but you never told me how."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry. You that is the future you sent me through your time booth," Cimmy answered.

"Okay well then I better send you back through my time booth," Jimmy said and walked her over to the time booth. The rest of his friends followed close behind.

"Twenty-five years in the future, location Neutron home," Jimmy said typing the information to send Cimmy back to the future in the time booth. Cimmy went in the time booth. Everybody waved goodbye as Jimmy pulled the lever sending her back to the future.

"BYE CIMMY!!!!," everybody said in unison waving goodbye as she went back home.

"This was one interesting adventure," Jimmy said after she was gone.

"You can say that again," Cindy responded agreeing. Everybody looked at each other and started laughing, their future was going to be really cool.

THE END


End file.
